1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices having hinged parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include hinged parts, where the electronic devices use a rotation mechanism to rotate a part of the electronic devices. However, most types of rotation mechanisms used in the electronic devices have a complex structure, and the rotation mechanisms may be costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.